This study will measure concentrations and 13C enrichments of glutamate, glutamine and gamma-amino butyrate (GABA) in the brain or normal volunteers and patients with hepatic encephalopathy during hyperglycemia using nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy. This study terminated September 1998. Data is being analyzed.